The Event
The Event is one of Julia Pott's early animated short films in which a couple must survive a cataclysmic event. Plot The video begins in reverse, as the dark furred male character is in some icy area with bones surrounding him and wraps his foot around the female character's severed foot as a small soul escapes from it. From this we can assume the female character has died. This day is presumed to take place after the fifth day, and can be assumed to be the unnamed sixth day. From here the video is segmented into five days. The Fifth Day The male and female couple are sailing away on an ice flo, the female character tossing a tooth into a hole on their ice flo, revealing a large amount of bones and severed limbs in the hole. At one point the female character shivers and for a second begins to appear like a skeleton, indicating she is very close to death. The male character looks worriedly at her and her severed leg. The Fourth Day The male character carries the female character into a refugee camp in some sort of icy area, skulls very prominent near the tents. Storms surround the area, a possible side effect from the event. The male character notices how many bones lie around the tents, indicating that no matter where they are, the event has killed already too many. Large "jets of steam" are seen leaving the refugee camp, though these are clearly many souls leaving the planet. This could indicate a skirmish that might've broken out in the camp resulting in the many amount of bones found. The Third Day The couple is seen driving towards the "steam" in a car, though a massive wave from the sea forces them to dive into the water and abandon their car, The male character aids the female character in walking down a beach, souls still escaping from a skull in their walkway, prompting the female character to look back worriedly. The Second Day The couple is seen running after a deer, which the male character catches up to and decapitates. The female character is limping, but still has her foot attached until it slowly falls off unnaturally, a definite side effect of the event. Someone is filming them, but the male character hurls a rock and destroys the camera. The First Day The couple watches their fridge catch on fire and melt completely, causing their house to burn down and the male character to carry the female outside. The couple also has sex, indicating that they are in fact romantically involved. The scene transforms to both characters swimming and enjoying the beach together, when a high pitch wail erupts and other animals are seen running for their lives as a bright light from a comet blinds everyone. The Day Before The First Day A shot of the comet heading for earth, and then we are brought back to present day with shots of more severed limbs and a skull with a soul leaving it,assumed to be the male character. Characters The male and female character, though unnamed in the short, have distinct stylistic features to Pott's other works, mainly Hedgehog and Oscar from Summer Camp Island. However, they are not the same characters, as the characters from "The Event" are seen to be the same species and the genders are switched. Trivia * Tom Chivers created the poem based on the short. * This short is based on Steven Spielberg's 2001 film, A.I. Artificial Intelligence; Chris Wedge's 2002 film, Ice Age and 1998 Dreamwork Pictures film, Deep Impact. References Category:Pilots